


Children

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Bad With Kids, F/M, Lance (Voltron) is Good With Kids, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: "Since it's obvious Lance is good with kids I picture during a diplomatic mission, they have to meet up with allies and their kids who Lance loves immediately at spot, and kids want to spend the whole day with red and blue palaidn. Unfortunately for Allura she's not too great with kids, but Lance is there to help her"





	Children

Listen.

_ Listen. _

Allura had learned since she was young how to deal with people. Her mother, her father and Coran had, since young age, taught her how to be graceful and polite. She knew the ins and outs of socializing, she was able to read people relatively well and pick her words accordingly to what she needed them to hear. So she had no problem, when her time to guide Voltron thru a war came, talking diplomacy. She was good at it.

But children weren’t.

One does not simply read children and understand what they’ll do next because not even children know what they’re doing next. Little creatures of pure impulsiveness, still learning the grace and politeness that Allura had engraved in her.

So, yeah, the Princess of Altea did not enjoy being near children.

She liked them, they were endearing. But, by whatever  _ deity _ , she was the last person one should give a child to.

And that explained why she looked so stiff in the middle of a growing group of curious kids.

“Allura, you ok?”

“I’m… fine, Lance.”

Thank the Goddess Lance was there.

Differently from Allura, Lance was great with people. With any type of people. It was a trait she’d forever admire, his natural people skills. He was the one she would go when a second opinion on someone was needed, or when the diplomacy wasn’t enough, or whenever it seemed her “good enough skills” weren’t, well,  _ enough. _ Therefore, it was really no surprise when the habitants of the planet were taken by him, or when the children immediately crowded around him. And it was even less of a surprise when Lance answered in kind, excitedly exchanging words with anyone who approached.

“You sure? You look pale.”

“I’m fine, I just…” She bit her lip. She really wanted to socialize with the children who stared at the Blue and Red Paladins in awe—their favorites, according to their caretaker—, but she just didn’t knew how.

“Not used to children, are you?”

Allura nodded, not even bothering to ask how he knew it. Of course he knew it. For someone which such great people reading skills as Lance, the badly hidden discomfort on her face was nothing less than absolutely obvious.

“It’s ok.” Lance took her hand in his, smiling softly. “I’m here, I’ll help you.”

The Altean smiled back, feeling her cheeks burning a little while squeezing his hand. Yeah, with Lance by her side helping her, maybe she could do it.

“Are you two in love?”

Her face burned even more as both her head and Lance’s snapped at the kid who asked that, meeting curious and hopeful eyes.

Yeah,  _ no _ , she couldn’t do it.


End file.
